Ecrin
Ecrin (えくりん Ekurin) is one of most prosperous cities of the Kingdom of Bosco. It is considered to be the pride and glory of Bosco, where the infamous House of Royard resided during their time as nobility as well as St. Bahram's Imperial Military Academy, the army's training institution. Ecrin also houses the kingdom's most powerful military asset, the Daeva division. Due to the fall of the House of Royard, currently the division is considered the ruling body of the city and province, with the Supreme Commander Zarich taking a temporary seat at the Council of Iron. Overview Despite not being the capital, Ecrin is the largest and most populated city in the Kingdom of Bosco. It contains a population of 8 million people- nearly 1/4th of the entire kingdom's population. Similarly to Bosco's military doctrine, the city is the headquarters to the elite combat division Daeva and holds the premier training facility of St. Bahram's Imperial Military Academy, the kingdom's top academy for the army. Geography Ecrin is a higly fortified and inaccessable city. Situated on a mountain plateau of, ironically, Mt Beautiful, there is only one way to get to the city- Shieldring Valley. Running upwards into the mountain, it is not very wide, but quite steep making it nigh impossible for large enemy forces to try and pass undetected. Through the valley itself there are multiple guard outposts, so to actually be admitted to the city, visitors, even those coming for trivial matters, must go through a number of security checks making tourism nearly non-existent. The city itself is surrounded on all sides except the entrance and the back which connects to the academy by two walls; the first wall is the main line of defense, beyond it is the housing for the army with major outposts in each of the four compass directions. The outposts contain housing for soldiers' families and high ranking officers. They are also equipped with communications lacrima to each other and teleportation lacrima that can transport a certain number of troops as reinforcements in case of emergency. The second wall is considered a "just in case" form of defense that protects the population. Beyond it are the civillian districts such as the Entertainment District (also known as the Red Light District) and the Urban District. Entertainment aka Red Light District The Entertainment District or also known as the Red Light District is situated furthest from the city center and closest to the second walls. On the outside, it is a place where all forms of entertainment can be found. Casinos, theatres, high-class restaurants, hotels and inns for guests, even brothels are its lifeblood. It thrives in hospitality and entertainment of all kinds, making sure the stay of visitors to the city be as pleasent and memorable as possible. All establishments situated in the district itself are private and competition runs high for the best customers. It is to be noted that the closer an establishment is to the center of the city, hence to the other districts, the more renowned and upper-class it is. Subsequently, the closer an establishment is to the second walls, the less reputable and lower-class it is. There are slangs used by the populace to describe the places. Upper-class are called "deluxe" while lower-class are referred to as "plebs". However, in actuality, the entertainment district is the most lawless of all the regions of the city. Various gangs controll the place, but three of them dominate it. They are the Red Dragons, the Blue Suns and the White Saints. Each of them have a large portion of the district and are involved in various criminal activities. From racketeering, drug manufacturing and distribution to slave trading and assassinations. The gangs have been around for nearly a century when they were once, according to some, intended to be an organization of unknown status with an unknown purpose. For reasons not mentioned in the history of Ecrin, the organization was dishonorably disbanded. Although it continued against the law, eventually splitting up. Ever since the death of the previous supreme commander Rael Royard the gangs' strength and inlfuence has increased, most probably due to a form of allegiance with his successor, Zarich. Urban District The Urban District or also regarded as the civilian's residential area (excluding Sector One) is the second of the districts of the city. It is separated into sectors One through eight with the first being the bussiness sector where all company branches are located and operate. Its three core parts are the Primo that handles branching and headquarters, the Secondo that deals manufacturing and the Terzo that covers sales and services, which also includes parts of the Red Light District within the city and/or other parts of the province, entirely depending on what the company in question provides. It is a subset of the domestic economy, excluding the economic activities of general government, private households, and nonprofit organizations serving individuals. In the city, the sector accounts for about 52 percent of the value of gross domestic product (GDP) during X791 with 49 percent within the province alone. The residential areas begin to be counted from the second to the last sectors. The second sector is essentially where the rich and wealthy live. It retains much of the old city, or what was Ecrin before its destruction by Zirconis, The Jade Dragon. Though it wasnt't called that as it was part of a now extinct kingdom. With his mighty power, he leveled the city, leaving nothing but dust and rubble. Some time after, settlers came and established what is now known as the Kingdom of Bosco. Since the location was ideal, they decided that a new city would be built over the old one, though much of its architecture remained, even after the constant improvements being done with the coming and going of ages. Now most wealthy famillies own mansions constructed that way, with their own small territories, like separate living quarters for the servants and even small places where travelling merchants can set up shop and sell their goods. They even have their own private security made up of mercenaries which guard the place from those who aren't welcome or troublemakers as well as hospitals with privately hired doctors for the more wealthy. Generally, there are government funded hospitals and academies for the less wealthy, but they are far and few in between. Shopping areas, theatres and hotels can also be found which are exclusive and high-class, much higher than those of the Entertainment District and much more expensive of course. Sectors Three through Five are considered middle class residential sector and are mildly concentrated in terms of population. Asside from the housing zones, each sector has government funded health care, education such as prechools, primary, secondary schools and universities. Security (police and fire departments) which are non profit organizations that are designed to cater to the people are also included. They are however, partly fudned by the taxes that are being paid by the citizens. Despite this, most of the criminal activity and gang influence of the residential sectors is concentrated here so the police are constantly patrolling and reminding the citizens to stay safe and not cause trouble. However, business in the middle-class sector is mostly private with very little government owned properties. The middle-class sector provides services that non-paying citizens cannot be excluded from (such as street lighting), services which benefit all of society rather than just the individual who uses the service (such as public education) and services that encourage equal opportunity. Sectors Six through Eight are the poorest and worst, most lawless residential sectors in the Urban District, it's full of the homeless, ex-convicts who could not find a home anywhere else, gang members, thieves and murderers. It gets worse the larger the sector number. Death, deceit and violence are a common occurence here, as well as people constantly fighting between each other for the little scraps of food they can find. Health care and education is near non-existent as there are no tax paying citizens that live here. Security is at an all time high with the police and military being especially vicious in dealing with offenders. Nearly anyone caught breaking the law is almost immediately sent to The Pit with no actual juridical trials with very few exeptions. Another major problem is that all three sectors are the unofficial territory of the Red Dragons who, after the death of the former Duke Rael Royard, almost immediately took complete control. Despite the juridical control being quite tight, the administative control is near non-existent as any type of business is private with no regulations being enforced on the owners. Political Life Security The Pit Millitary Criminal Underworld Culture Temporary Gallery Plague.jpg Leader3.jpg Station.jpg Leader2.jpg Leader.jpg Gang3.jpg GuardEq.jpg Scope2.gif Instructor.jpg Scope.jpg Gang2.jpg Rebels.jpg Gang1.jpg Guard.jpg Something.jpg Category:Zikimura Category:Locations Category:Kingdom of Bosco